Mistaken Part 2
by SilverOpals394
Summary: Sequel to "Mistaken"  "She could feel the tears coming on and her voice was gone. Saying nothing, she turned away."
1. Chapter 1

_Severus! _

He was gone. She ran towards the gate, the direction he had gone. There, she saw them. His arms were wrapped around a woman with long, blonde hair.

"No!" She screamed with all her might, but it came out barely more than a whisper. It didn't go unnoticed.

Severus looked up and excused himself from the woman's arms, walking towards Hermione.

"Hermione, be reasonable. I don't want you to make this mistake. Why don't you come meet Emmaline? I'm sure you two would get along. You have a lot in common."

She still couldn't believe him. She said nothing.

He gestured for Emmaline to come forward. She smiled at Hermione as she walked up.

"Hello," she said in an almost too friendly tone. "I'm Emmaline. Severus and I met at a Potions Convention. You must be Hermione." She immediately wrapped herself into Severus' arms once more.

"Yes," was all she could bring herself to say.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Hermione."

There was an awkward silence. Severus looked at Hermione impatiently and then turned his focus back to Emmaline. "Hermione is an excellent apprentice well on her way to becoming a Potions Mistress. She is very smart and has always been able to deal with anything life throws at her." He gave her a knowing look. "I'm sure she will do well should she remember that."

She could feel the tears coming on and her voice was gone. Saying nothing, she turned away. She could hear Severus excusing himself from the woman's embrace. It made her sick.

He was following her, but she didn't turn around. Suddenly, he grabbed her shoulders.

"Hermione."

She ignored him.

"Hermione!"

She looked away from him.

"Miss Granger, stop acting like a child!"

"So it's Miss Granger now, is it? Let me go!"

He wouldn't release her. His anger was growing and he began shaking her. The world went black.

Hermione was being shaken her from her sleep.

"Hermione, wake up."

She rolled over and looked at her husband's face.

She was surprised. "It was a dream."

"What was a dream?"

"Nothing, it doesn't matter."

"Hermione, what is bothering you so much? This is the third time this week. You were even muttering this time."

"What did I say?" She sounded nervous.

"You kept saying the name 'Emmaline'. Who is she?"

"She's nobody. You don't know her."

"Hermione, we need to talk about this. Who is she? Why is she haunting you? Why can't you tell me?"

Hermione didn't want to answer. She didn't want to tell her husband of three months that she had subconscious doubts about their relationship.

_He's the one I want to be with. He's the one I love. He want to be with me. He loves me. _

She had to keep repeating that to herself. Maybe then she'd believe it.

She sighed. "Alright, love. Let's talk." _Even though I may regret this..._

"So who is Emmaline?"

"She's the antagonist in the nightmare. She's a horrible woman."

"Why do you think you are having these dreams?"

"I don't know. I think maybe I have some unresolved feelings and fears."

"What can I do?"

"Just promise me one thing."

"Anything, love."

"Promise me you'll never attend a Potions Convention, Severus."


	2. Chapter 2

"That… is a strange request. But I promise I won't attend one if that will keep your mind at ease. Besides, they're terribly boring and rarely useful."

Hermione's frantic mind was slowly returning to sanity.

"I love you. So very much." She brought her finger up to trace the features on his face.

"And I love you, Hermione. Please let me help you through this. I'll do whatever it takes."

"Oh, Severus, I've been a fool. I have been having subconscious fears that have manifested themselves in nightmares."

"What kind of fears?" His tone was slightly worried.

"Horribly stupid ones."

"Such as?"

"Well," she looked down at his chest, "I suppose one of my fears is that I have just been dreaming and that I'll wake up and you won't love me anymore."

"Hermione." He lifted her chin so that her eyes met his. "I will never stop loving you."

Her eyes began to fill with tears. "That means so much to me, Severus."

"What have your nightmares been about? Are they recurring?"

"Yes, it's the same one each time. They're about the first time we kissed."

"I can see how that would be terribly frightening," he said sarcastically.

She hit his arm playfully. "Oh, hush. Do you want to hear it or not?"

"Yes, go on." His lips formed a small smirk.

"Well like I said, it starts out with the day we had our first kiss. I see you at the lake, you turn around and see me, and we have that terribly awkward conversation we had, and I kiss you. Just like it really happened. But when I kiss you in the dream, you pull away and tell me that you aren't in love with me- that it's someone else."

"I see. I assure you there is no one else."

"I know that. But in the dream it feels so real. Heartache and misery take over my entire being."

He gently stroked her cheek. "I never want you to feel that way. I feel responsible somehow."

"Oh, love, please don't blame yourself. Dreams are curious things. No one is at fault."

"I'll attempt to keep that in mind. Now can you please explain to me what this has to do with a Potions Convention?"

She laughed quietly and he smiled to himself, happy to see her mood improving.

"Another foolish worry, my dear. You see, in the dream, the woman you love is that Emmaline woman. You met her at a Potions Convention."

"Ah, so she is the mysterious Emmaline. She doesn't happen to have long, blonde hair, does she?"

"Yes, how did you know?" She began to worry slightly once again.

"She sounds like Emmaline Collins. Her brother runs a well known convention and she has been trying to convince me to attend for years. Horrible hag of a woman."

Hermione's smile was wide. She could resist no longer. Pulling her husband close for a long, deep kiss, she was finally able to put some of her fears to rest.

"Goodnight my love," she said, yawning. "You have a long day tomorrow."

"Indeed. I must admit, I am not looking forward to a day devoted to working alongside Minerva for twelve hours. Tell me again, why did I agree to be deputy Headmaster?"

"Because deep down, you really do care about your students. And Minerva. And it was the right thing to do."

"I think you may be mistaken about the essence of my character."

"No, Severus, I think you are."

She kissed him one more time, and it was as perfect as that first time, by the lake. Maybe even better.


End file.
